This work is concerned with the affevents and effevents of (1) the oculomotor omnipause neurons in the cat's brainstem and (2) the cerebellar flocculs in the monkey. Small dense deposits of HRP or labeled amino acids are placed in these structures and following their retrograde (HRP) or orthograde (amino acids) transport the patterns of the labeled projections are examined microscopically. Results to date indicate that the omnipause neurons project largely to reticular formation associated with the oculomotor system and receive from a variety of nuclei associated with various sensory modalities as well as part of the oculomotor reticular formation. The flocculus projects entirely to vestibular nuclei, but receives from a large number of structures related to the vestibular, oculomotor, or optokinetic systems. In addition to completing these experiments, a series of experiments in which the structures that receive input from the omnipause neurons are injected with HRP is planned for the next year, to determine which cells in the omnipause region contribute to each projection. The data obtained from these studies will give us insights into the ways in which these structures may participate in the brainstem oculomotor pathways concerned with saccades and smooth eye movements.